Run This Town
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: "Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge" The regulars are drawn into a dangerous situation and our forced to find a way out of it themselves; before it's too late.


**So anyway, this story came to me when I was writing a Oneshot I hope to have published soon. I hope you enjoy and I promise the other chapters will be longer. I'v already started on chapter 3/4.**

**Title: Run This Town**

**Summary: _"Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge " _The regulars are drawn into a dangerous situation and our forced to find a way out of it themselves; before it's too late.**

**Warning: Some mature language and blood. *Character Death***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own POT. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Chapter 1: **

**_Chaos_**

* * *

"_**Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge"**_

The sun was quickly sinking beneath the horizon. Streaks of red and pink stained the bright blue sky. A group of males were huddled behind Seishun Gakuen. Each one stood silently, as if waiting for something….or someone.

The bright sky was already fading into night by the time a figure immerged from the shadows. He wore a hateful smirk not unlike the many that stood around him. As he took a parchment from his jacket the others stood stock still. Then, he began to speak.

"The time is almost right," The figure had a strong, dark voice dripping with malicious. His eyes burned with wrath and his fist clenched in fury. "Tomorrow we will take vengeance on those who have cast us aside and took away what was rightfully ours!"

The man's voice echoed around the clearing, cheers quickly following it. The man smiled; everything was going according to plan. "Tomorrow we will take the justice that is strictly ours and ours alone!"

More cheers erupted around him. Many of the men were shouting of their approval and excitement. Others were shouting praises of justice and revenge. The man who was obviously their leader just smiled widely. Tomorrow was the day; the day they would be handed justice from those who had taken it from them.

As the excitement quieted down the group began to disband. They slunk away into the night; unseen and unheard. Tomorrow they would put their plan into action and _no one_ was going to stop them.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on Seishun Gakuen. Many students sat outside enjoying the nice weather and eating lunch. The other half sat around the Cafeteria enjoying packed/bought lunches. Ryoma sighed from his seat in the cafeteria, wondering why he had agreed to each lunch in here.

'_Oh yeah, Ryuzaki promised me one of her bento lunches,'_ Ryoma looked around wondering where the girl had gone. He had forgotten his lunch at home and she had offered him one of hers. He had declined, but she had insisted saying she had packed an extra one. Why? Ryoma had no idea and he wasn't all that concerned about it either.

Ryoma let out another groan of impatience. Horio had begun explaining to the rest of the first years sitting around the table, how his brother had come in first place in some biking marathon. Ryoma heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. What a show off.

From the other side of the cafeteria Ryoma could hear Eiji shouting about the upcoming Nationals. Ryoma smiled inwardly to himself. In less than a week, him and the rest of the regulars would get to compete in the Japanese NATIONAL TENNIS TOURNAMENT; and hopefully win.

Ryoma looked up as Sakuno re-entered the cafeteria; this time carrying two packed bentos. He stood up and took a step towards her when a high, piercing scream echoed around the lunchroom. A loud shot rang around the room, followed by a demanding voice.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

* * *

_**So anyway, what did you think. Constructive critism is appreiciated. Heck, tell me you hate it if you want; just make sure to review. LoL**_

_**This story came to me when I was writing a Oneshot I hope to have published soon.**_

_**I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I needed to start the story somehow. The next chapters will be 100% longer. I promise. I'v already started on them anyway.**_

_**So yeah, Review please. Tell me what you thought. **_


End file.
